For A Short Time
by NewJesus
Summary: A brief encounter with Pyrrha provides an opportunity for Yang for a more intimate study of the relationship between the red headed amazon and Jaune.


Pyrrha tried to keep in her small excited moans. For some reason she found it more embarrassing to reveal her breathlessness with her, but Yang was merciless in the ministrations of her shoulders, licking and kissing her white alabaster skin. The excitement continued to make her core boil. Against her will, her voice slowly began growing louder and louder.

Yang's vigor was not unlike her style in the arena, but Pyrrha was still taken aback by the sheer wildness in her adoration. Yang's warm and fervent lips unable to settle for one spot for more than a second, her eager hands clinging tightly to her back. The purring like noise she makes, as she tried to unclasp her bra.

Pyrrha ran her fingers through her long blonde hair draping over their bodies. Yang giggles as her hands nervously slide along her back, still anxious to touch her. Yang finally pulls Pyrrha's bra off and takes a moment to admire the minimal yet frilly garment.

"Wow, Pyrrha, you sure did come dressed for the occasion."

They share a short laugh, before Yang tosses it aside, and crawls closer to her. Close enough for Pyrrha to see her vibrant magenta eyes and her usual half crooked smile in the darkness that surrounds them. Her smile reveals something more earnest, something that Pyrrha does not normally see in Yang. It adds something irresistible to the flutter of emotions within her.

Pyrrha rises up, and Yang meets her with a kiss. Her tongue inside her mouth. Pyrrha defenseless against her hunger and easily dominated. Yang quickly dancing around her, their tongues together. Pyrrha gripping her tighter, stroking her toned body. Yang taking her time, enjoying every second. Pyrrha slowly falling victim to the numbness of her satisfaction. Though Yang was both persistent and thorough, the need for air forces her to break away, leaving them both panting heavily.

As Pyrrha's hand started to reach for her stomach, Yang sits up. Giving Pyrrha the full opportunity to feel her body.

"See something you like?" Yang said with her well known confident tone as Pyrrha reached for her full and rounded breasts. Touching them and kneading them in her hands. The feeling of her fingers sinking into the voluptuous flesh was mesmerizing. She had never tried to touch another girl's before, and feeling not just her bust, but her abdomen, her lap. The ample curves of her body provided a new exciting adventure of touch that ignited more in her than she had ever imagined.

Now she could easily understand why Jaune liked it so much.

When her hands started to reach around her lower back, Yang started her own descent. First by planting kisses along Pyrrha's chest, trailing down towards her navel. Gently, teasingly. Descending lower. Increasing in intensity as she started to come closer towards her most sensitive place.

Pyrrha winced loudly as Yang's head sunk down between her legs, allowing for a quick nipple at her smooth thigh. Yang chuckled and was only encouraged to continue feasting on her. She peeked above, trying to spot her emerald eyes, and found her glaring down at her with a rather nervous expression.

"You okay?" Yang asked.

Pyrrha did not answer. Hesitant and silent. She did not object either.

Yang followed up with another, more aggressive bite, much closer to the lace hem of her panties. Pyrrha's reaction was far more convincing this time. A soft yelp dribbled from her mouth as she tried to keep her voice in. Her fingers moving downwards, entangling themselves with Yang's golden mane. Slightly tearing.

"Take it easy there, Pyrrha." Yang's says, once more resting her head against her leg, peering up at her. Her fingers already dancing softly on the silk strings of the garters. "That's unless… you want it rougher."

"I think I can handle it." Pyrrha answers with a surprising amount of confidence, considering how little she had said thus far.

Without the need for any more incentive, Yang slowly starts to drag Pyrrha's panties down her legs, and then throwing them away into the frenzy of clothes on the floor.

Finally, without any more hindrances Yang places herself at the entrance to her slit. First tasting her with one diligent lick. Pyrrha's gasp, something between a raspy moan and a silent groan, only helps fueling Yang's immense appetite. Putting her lips against the pink nub, slowly rotating her tongue across it. More moans. More groans. Her body convulsing in rhythmic intervals, increasing in intensity as Yang escalates the pace. Kissing, massaging, licking. Suddenly stopping.

"Enjoying yourself?" A sly tone in Yang's voice. Pyrrha lays breathless wondering where the wonderful motion had gone, but soon felt one slender finger carefully moving close towards her entrance.

Yang prodding against her wet walls, before inserting it. Drawing out as much suspense as she can. Clutching her leg, as Pyrrha squirm from the agonizing tension. Starting with an easy sluggish rhythm, building up. Yang started to set her lips to her abdomen, trailing her tongue across her skin. Tantalizing small kisses, lingering fervent bites. All while her finger pumped inside her.

Pyrrha's voice quickly escalated, reaching an even higher pitch. Yang was indeed ruthless and sublime in reaching every one of her weak spots. Zealous in her effort to provide her relief. Pyrrha was staring up into the ceiling, her mind and thoughts absorbed by every little motion stimulating her.

The bed rocks steadily beneath them, but none of them notice the chaos they are creating. Moving without care for the crumpled linen and kicked sheets. Pyrrha tries to grip for the mattress as each new slight adjustment of Yang's touch sends new tremors down her spine. Electric jolts of pleasure racing through her body.

Another strangled yelp sounds through the room, as Yang increases the pressure by adding another finger.

The feeling of the building intensity within her had almost reached its peak for Pyrrha. She clung to the bed sheets, waiting for the final push. Yang, eager to please, followed with faster thrusting. Holding a steady grip around her, moving harder, rougher. Securing one final kiss on her hip before the approaching climax.

Then finally Pyrrha releases one last cry. She did not try to hide it, and the tone echoes in the room. Yang retracts her fingers, and observes the white remains that coats them. While the blissful orgasm drains from her, she notices Yang's sudden fascination with something in her hands. shocked by the realization, Pyrrha watches as Yang starts to suck the tips of her fingers.

"Yang… Just what are you doing?"

"What? How else am I supposed to clean it up?" This followed by another smug glance from Yang before she once more grabbed her legs and dived down for the rest.

* * *

"Wow… That really was something." Pyrrha said exhausted. Her eyes fixed at the ceiling, while regaining her stamina after Yang's thorough clean up.

"I'm glad you liked it" Yang spoke softly. Reaching one hand to caress along Pyrrha's side. Much more gentle and comforting than before. She turns to her, resting her chin against her palm. Even without any sources of light, Pyrrha's hair seem to give off a radiant crimson glance, while her eyes still pierce with an ethereal emerald shine. "So you up for another time?"

"I think I'll need to catch my breath first." Pyrrha answers with a melodic giggle.

Yang inches a bit closer to her. Putting her arms around. Pyrrha does not mind, and snuggles into the embrace.

"I know. I was more sort of thinking of the future. Making this a thing."

Yang could not see the blush that rose across Pyrrha's face, but it was there. A severely embarrassing shade, despite all that had just happened. It only frustrated Pyrrha more, she had never planned to initiate something casual, and yet Yang's question reveals several opportunities. Tempting and terrible.

"W-well it is not every day y-you'll find me after a bottle of wine accidentally had fallen-"

Pyrrha could cringe after such an abysmal string of words, but Yang just continued to hold her tight.

"So you don't think Jaune would mind?..."

"No. We already decided on an a-agreement."

Even though Pyrrha could still clearly remember their discussion, almost down to every single word, she still had trouble describing their final settlement. It was not entirely like a deal, or like an arrangement, but it was still kind of something.

"An agreement, that really does sound interesting." Inching even closer, her grip tightening. Pyrrha can feel her hot breath against her shoulders, and she welcomes the distraction from the unpleasant thoughts. But then she retracts. "It does strike me a little odd after everything that has happened. Everything you went through."

"Well, it was good for some time. For a long time, I think, at least. He was sweet and caring in the way he always wanted to treat me, and I was always happy and tried to make it worth it for him. And those times we sparred and those times he wanted to protect me, falling back on his idea of masculinity. It was very… so like I had imagined. Though he did perhaps prove to be too much of a man in certain parts…"

"Wait, what?" That last part of the sentence had seemed somehow out of the place in all of Pyrrha's chatter.

"Never mind…" Pyrrha cut off sluggishly, as she turned away from Yang, though still clinging to her arm, making sure she will stay near. If there was one particular reason for this night, it would have been to avoid that subject.

Yang considers it for a movement, but she does not want to press her. There will still be tomorrow for inquires to all that have piqued her interest, especially those involving Jaune. For now, it was just better to let it rest.

"So you up for another time?"

"I guess it could work. I guess I would. Yes, thank you, Yang."

Yang's hands begin moving towards her abdomen. Pyrrha can feel her breath now on the back of her neck, her mouth close to her ear.

"I wasn't talking about the future this time."

* * *

AN

For those who are actually keeping track:

I know I've started a few stories that I haven't really continued, so I thought I would give a quick update on what's going on. I've been a bit busy, and not all that creative so a few stories is in development. This includes this, which will have the second chapter published in the near future. "In The Court of The Golden Dragon" is also underway, though I'm not sure in what direction I want to take it, so it might come to wait. I have no exact plans for "From Spark to Flames". I will never say never to a second chapter, but I will also say that I haven't really putten much thought into it.

That's it for now, so stick around if you're still there for fabulous tales of Arkos


End file.
